Notre Fétiche, Notre Amour
by GhostMocha
Summary: Long-time friends Lysandre and Augustine discover in the worst possible way that they share the same fetish. How will they cope once they find out? Rated M for sexual content. And this story is in English - the titles are just in French. Lysandre/Sycamore. Completed!
1. Chapter 1: L'amateur et L'expert

_**Notre Fétiche, Notre Amour**_  
 **Chapter 1: L'amateur et L'expert  
**

* * *

The Rumpus Room sounded playful enough, but only a handful of people in the region knew what it was and what exactly went on in it. Tucked away in the basement of a Lumiose City club, it was a sound-proofed room where random strangers met to have sex – gangbangs, in particular. Some of those gangbangs were same-sex. This place was one of the region's best-kept secrets; you had to know the two-part password – which changed all the time – just to get in the door.

One particularly nice thing about The Rumpus Room was their one stipulation: all participants had to wear masks to protect the identities of everyone involved. This made it especially easy for well-known people to engage in a little raunchy fun without being recognized. They deserved to have a little fun now and then too without risking their reputations. Gym Leaders, Elite Four members or perhaps even heads of criminal organizations.

* * *

Lysandre, dressed in a black hooded sweatshirt, scarf and sunglasses, made his way to the club one Tuesday evening – the night the all-male events happened on the lower floor. The music got progressively louder and reach nearly deafening levels as he got closer to the entrance behind the building. How appropriate, he thought, that he had to go in through the back door to attend the all-male sex party. He was stopped by the bouncer.

"Where ya goin', pal?"

"I'm here for the after-school dance."

"What's the magic word?" the gigantic man asked with a frown and folded arms.

"Haunter has an Everstone." Lysandre felt ridiculous whispering this like it was some kind of government secret, but that was the other half of the code that week to get in.

The bouncer nodded and let Lysandre in. He said something Lysandre couldn't hear to another staff member, and the second man led Lysandre down a long hallway that would take him to the basement.

"Been here before?" the guide asked, holding out his hand for the entrance fee.

"No, this is my first time," Lysandre said, paying the man.

"Do you know the rule?"

"Yes. Wear a mask. I have it right here." Lysandre pulled a black ski mask out of his sweatshirt pocket. He turned away from the guide to remove his sunglasses and pull the mask on, taking a moment to tuck a few loose locks of hair under it. Lysandre never realized just how much hair he had until all of it was stuffed into a face-hugging mask along with the rest of his head, but he hoped the entertainment that awaited him would make up for the facial discomfort.

The guide nodded. "Come in. Enjoy your night, sir," said the guide as he opened the door to The Rumpus Room and let Lysandre in.

Enjoy it, he would. He'd always wanted to go to a gangbang, and when he found out he could be part of one right in Lumiose, he couldn't sign up fast enough. Still, he was a little nervous. Lysandre had been aching to get out and have some hardcore fun, but being a gang leader made it very challenging for him to get away for _anything_. Plus, with his head and face full of red hair, he'd be pretty easy to pick out of a crowd. He didn't need someone recognizing him and telling the whole region they saw the Team Flare leader at a gay gangbang, so he was immensely appreciative of The Rumpus Room's lone rule.

Outside that club, he was the ringleader of Kalos' criminal underground, but inside – and under that mask – he was just a random guy looking for a good time.

* * *

Augustine had been looking forward to Tuesday evening for a whole month. He hadn't had the chance to attend the last few male-exclusive events in The Rumpus Room due to pulling all-nighters at work. He missed the other guys as much as they missed him; he loved being the center at these things and was really craving it by the time Tuesday had rolled around. There was the familiar sex swing hanging from the ceiling for the guest of honor and Augustine was itching to climb back into it after such a long absence, not to mention he really needed the release after working so much. He started getting undressed in the corner as a couple more guests showed up.

It was just about time for things to get going. Clad only in his vinyl hood and boots, Augustine paraded himself into the center of the room to greet his playmates for the evening. Bawdy leers followed each and every step he took, and salacious comments about what they all wanted to do with him echoed throughout the room. Some of the bangers recognized him as one of their favorite centers from his naked body alone and started strapping him into the swing. One gave him a quick peck on the lips and grazed his hand over Augustine's crotch.

"Good to see you again. We missed ya!"

"Likewise, fellas. I want it something fierce this week. Don't you guys even think about going easy on me," Augustine said with a smirk.

More men piled into the room, totaling about nine, which included a randy red-haired newbie. All were in varying states of undress – some only had shirts on, some were clad in underwear or leather gear, and some were fully nude save for their covered faces. But all of them lined up around the masked center dangling from the ceiling and prepared to take their turn with him.

The man who had let everyone in earlier approached the floor after Augustine had been properly put into position. He was the monitor.

"All right, lads. Good to see everybody in proper above-the-neck attire. The guest of honor tonight is one of the more adventurous ones, which is probably why most of you showed up in the first place. His only rule is to keep the bodily fluids limited to semen and saliva. Otherwise, anything goes. For any new people, there are drinks over there and a bathroom with showers at the other end of the room. You all know the rules. Play nice."

Augustine chuckled and said, "If you're gonna play nice, I'm going home!"

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:** Mmmkay, I probably don't need to explain that this story is going to have a large focus on sex, but this is the obligatory disclaimer in case the content of this chapter wasn't a dead giveaway. :) For those who aren't familiar with some of the terminology, "guest of honor" and "center" are terms used to refer to the recipient in a gangbang, and "banger" refers to a participant who is on the giving end of the sexy goodness. Also, I used various translation sources to come up with the titles, so please pardon my French if it's wrong (and someone please correct me if it is)! As always, I welcome constructive criticism if anybody spots an inconsistency or thinks something could be improved. See you in Chapter 2!_

 _Also, I'd like to give a shoutout and a 'thank you' to reader St Elmo's Fire for bringing it to my attention that I done fucked up my dialogue formatting. Thanks a bunch!_


	2. Chapter 2: Orgasme

_**Notre Fétiche, Notre Amour**_  
 **Chapter 2: Orgasme**

* * *

Augustine had been a frequent participant in group sex at this place for a couple of years, and even after giving and receiving so much in that time, he still couldn't get enough of it. And here he was again, surrounded by people he didn't know about to pass him around like a cigarette. The first man to step up in line wasted absolutely no time. Augustine felt a couple of cold, lubed-up fingers pushing into him followed shortly after by a cock stretching him open. He winced upon penetration; that first banger hadn't quite given his ass the preparation it needed before forcing himself in and the sex that followed caused him pain. Not that he needed a lot of readying, but a little more still would have been nice. Meanwhile, another guy went around to the other end of him and stuck his cock down Augustine's throat, all the while calling him _bitch_ and _slut_. The rest of the bangers stood around stroking themselves watching their main course for the night get spit-roasted.

The best part of it all was there was almost no lull in action – when one banger finished with him, another started. The first guy seemed set to bust from the moment he came in the room; Augustine felt the tell-tale burst of heat inside him after what was probably barely a minute. Short-lived as the first fuck may have been, his ass didn't have even a moment to rest before someone else stepped up and barreled into him. The sudden intrusion from his new and considerably more endowed partner made him feel like he was being ripped open, but all anyone could hear of his pain was a muffled yell with another cock practically suffocating him at the opposite end.

* * *

It took a while and a couple more partners, but Augustine eventually loosened up enough for the anal sex to stop hurting. Finally, he was able to take even the biggest guy in the room and enjoy it more than suffer through it. Once his fourth partner had finished with him, another eager participant stepped forward, stroking himself fiercely.

"Fuck! I'm gonna come!"

This guy was also a hair trigger. He wasn't going to last long enough to have his turn with Augustine, so he cut in line and shoved himself into the professor's abused ass just to be sure his load arrived at its intended destination. The end result was quite substantial too – Augustine felt it oozing out of him, turning icy on his hot flesh once it was exposed to the air.

"My goodness, is that all for me?" Augustine said and blew a kiss toward the man.

"Give me a little while and I'll have an encore for you," the man winked at him and slapped him on the ass.

* * *

In between spells of bliss, Augustine looked around at his partners for the night and saw someone he didn't think looked very familiar.

 _Must be the new guy_ , Augustine mused. He'd remembered hearing from the others about a new person joining them that evening.

This Johnny-come-lately had a pretty average build from top to bottom and a pair of piercing eyes peering out the holes in his ski mask. Aside from the disguise, he was wearing nothing but black underwear, into which his hand was tucked as he jerked himself off. And judging by the color of his body hair, Augustine could pretty easily tell the man was also a natural redhead. The new kid on the block looked a little unsure, but judging by the bulge he was sporting, not unsure enough to leave. In any case, Augustine was looking forward to initiating a new member in hopes of making him a regular.

Little did the lanky professor know that the rookie banger looking at him so hungrily was his best mate.

* * *

Someone called out, "Hey, let the new guy have a go! Don't be a bunch of dicks and make 'im wait until last!"

Even though it was a bunch of horny guys of various sizes and ages, they usually had at least _some_ respect for one another. They'd usually make sure new people watched for a while to get an idea of what they did (and didn't do), but also wouldn't make them wait around all night for their turn. Lysandre took it as his cue to have his way with the bound stranger. Just as he approached the swing, he watched someone else come inside the center's mouth and force him to swallow. Not long before that, he'd taken a fourth load in his ass from another satisfied visitor.

When Lysandre took his turn, he pushed himself into the center with little resistance and started out slow. That is, until he heard a hearty guffaw from a big biker-looking guy behind him and felt a hard slap on his back.

"No need for that, newbie! He said himself to rough 'im up tonight. He's a little slut, so fuck him like one!" The others agreed and cheered.

Before another lucky participant tipped the professor's head back and stuffed his mouth with their cock, Augustine made eye contact with the newcomer.

"Don't hold back," he said, his voice ragged and thirsty.

Lysandre couldn't remember the last time he was so aroused. This guy he was fucking looked gorgeous from what he could see. He had a slender build and ivory skin, and knowing that a bunch of other people were going to get off watching him fuck this guy made it so much more exciting. He anchored himself by holding onto the center's legs and plunged into him with much more force. After such a gentle touch, the sudden brutal sex took Augustine by surprise; he screamed and lurched forward, trembling in arousal and pain alike with the new banger all the way inside him in such a hurry. He clenched around Lysandre's member which, all by itself, made Lysandre go weak in the knees for a second. It was his first time in a while having sex and his first time _ever_ in a group sex situation, but he quickly realized how electrifying it was to fuck someone who had already been "used" by a bunch of other people.

* * *

Perhaps it was the scientist in him, but Augustine often noticed small things about each of the bangers every time he showed up for these little group activities, whether he was a top or a bottom. That evening had brought in several characters with unique traits. One man only had nine fingers; another had a slight accent that gave him away as a Kanto native; yet another had a Vanilluxe tattoo right above his navel. He also took note of one of the greenhorn's features: his unique cologne. It smelled just a bit smoky – an odd choice in general, especially for a gangbang, but to each their own. Considering how many men showed up for these things without bathing, the fact this guy gave a damn about his personal hygiene at all was a nice bonus.

When he wasn't noticing tiny details like this, though, Augustine was completely losing his mind with every single thrust, stroke, tickle or pull of his playmates. And whoever this new guy was, he was just hitting all the right notes.

"Please... don't stop..." he begged between shallow breaths. As much as the others wanted to fill his various orifices, they backed off, letting the guest of honor have his moment. It wasn't just about _their_ pleasure, after all. The center deserved to get off too. Some of the others in the room cheered Lysandre on when they realized just how close Augustine was to climax.

"Fuck yeah! Make that little bitch come!"

"Give it to 'im hard, newbie! Ya got 'im on the ropes!"

"Just... a little more...oh, God..." Augustine whined. He was so close that he was shaking, and with his hands and feet bound, he could do nothing but watch as the new guy screwed him senseless. Completely oblivious to exactly whom he was balls-deep inside, Lysandre continued pounding the center's ravaged ass, hitting that sweet spot while everyone else watched and jacked off.

Finally, Augustine's battered prostate was pushed past its limits. He threw his head back as a potent orgasm washed over him, making his limbs seize and sending shockwaves through him from head to toe. He came harder than he had in a long time; each jerk of his neglected member sent semen pouring out of him, pooling on his groin and dripping down his thighs. Even more milky ambrosia flowed out with each plunge of Lysandre's cock as the masked redhead drained every single drop out of him.

* * *

As Augustine lay in a stupor, Lysandre continued to rock against him. "Don't think I'm done just because you are," he growled, never once slowing down.

Augustine looked down at Lysandre with glassy, almost intoxicated eyes.

"C-Come inside me," he pleaded while trying to catch his breath and come back down to earth.

Lysandre wasn't going to yield that easily when he was having such a splendid time teasing the center. He turned around to look back at his consorts. "What do you think, boys? Should I give him what he wants?"

"Make 'im beg for it!" said one of them.

He slowed his pace to an almost torturous speed. "You heard them. Tell me how much you want it or it's going on the floor." Lysandre spoke in a wanton snarl, punctuating his threat with intermittent deep thrusts that made Augustine whimper.

A white-hot fire ran all the way through Augustine's body. He loved when his partners forced him to beg for anything, but this guy had such a gruff, sexy voice that it just about turned his legs to jelly.

" ** _Please!_** Please fuck me hard and come in my ass!" At that point, he didn't care how pathetic he sounded. All Augustine knew was he wanted to get this guy off and add his essence to the melangé of fluids already inside him.

Hearing someone so desperate for him to please them set every single one of Lysandre's nerves ablaze. He was approaching his own peak, and when he felt like he was just about there, he grabbed Augustine around the waist and forced him down onto his cock in order to get as deep inside as possible. The professor wailed in ecstasy with every inch of flesh pounded into him and Lysandre responded in kind with desirous cries of his own. Augustine's thrashed hole tightened around him, touching him in all the right ways until several days' worth of molten tension blasted out of him and into his plaything's tender body.

Lysandre reeled for a few seconds and dug his nails into Augustine's skin, almost losing his balance in the process – it had been quite a while since he'd gotten any sexual satisfaction from something other than his own hand and even longer since he'd had actual sex. In fact, given the amount of time he'd gone without any physical attention, he was surprised he wasn't among the hair triggers in the room. As he backed off to catch his breath, the others hooted and hollered in approval and then crowded back around to either have their first turn or have a second go.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:** Sorry this chapter wound up being so long. Normally I aim for anywhere between 800 and 1000 words per chapter to keep it easier to read (because I know the text can start to blend together when there's too much of it), but I just could not find a good spot for a chapter break. Besides, I couldn't break up such a steamy sex scene! I'm not that mean! :) Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 3, my lovelies - the sexy time isn't over yet!  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Épuisé

_**Notre Fétiche, Notre Amour**_  
 **Chapter 3: Épuisé**

* * *

Augustine was starting to feel a little weary at that point in the night, but then someone brought out a blindfold and he got his second wind. The one thing he loved more than having a group of strangers fuck him was not being able to see what they were doing. The anticipation and the mystery drove him wild and he couldn't wait for someone to stick something in him once he was deprived of his vision.

After blindfolding him, Augustine's partners seemed to be trying to see how many of them could use him at one time. Not long after the blindfold was put on, someone forced themselves into his mouth. His hands were untied and even more cocks were shoved into each one for him to jerk off. Someone of particularly impressive girth slammed into his raw asshole and he felt lips, teeth and tongues teasing his nipples. Then he felt someone deep-throat him and his fingers curled at the sensation. Nobody had paid his cock much attention that evening, and even though he'd come once already, he was so glad to finally feel somebody touching him there.

* * *

The man occupying Augustine's mouth rode his face particularly rough and proceeded to force his full length in at the moment of climax, blasting his load down Augustine's throat. After his playmate withdrew his flaccid member, Augustine immediately felt something else on his mouth, but it wasn't anybody's cock. Instead, he felt a pair of lips pressed against his own and a wandering tongue probing at them, asking for entry. Augustine opened his mouth and tongue-kissed the stranger, finding his partner's tongue moved quite masterfully.

Kissing didn't happen too often at these things because the center's mouth could be put to better use for oral sex. Augustine was a little surprised to find someone doing something with his mouth besides fucking it, but he could hardly complain when the man was such a good kisser. He almost wished the talented banger would have used that skilled tongue of his more below the waist, but he'd also never refuse such a heavenly kiss. Augustine wondered who had their tongue in his mouth until he smelled the familiar cologne from earlier. It was the new guy.

One of the other bangers approached Lysandre, vigorously jerking himself off. "You done there? This dick ain't gonna suck itself! Either open wide or step aside!"

Lysandre was annoyed with the guy's impudence, but he could see his point. It wasn't a kissing booth, after all.

"Only if I can watch you throat-fuck this little tramp."

"He's gonna need his jaw re-attached by the time I'm done with 'im!" The stranger laughed and jammed his entire cock into Augustine's mouth, making him gag and struggle against his restraints. Watching all these men fucking or playing with the same guy got Lysandre all riled up all over again. He reached into his underwear and stroked himself, but this time, he wasn't quite so shy about it. He had his manhood out for all to see while he pleasured himself, capturing the admiring stares of some of the other bangers. Lysandre never thought he'd like having so many eyes on him, but he found it all quite exhilarating and after a few minutes of teasing himself, felt another orgasm bubbling to the surface.

* * *

Augustine, even blindfolded, could still hear everything going on around him – every moan, gasp, pant, stroke and slap of flesh. He knew the rookie was still nearby just by his scent alone and figured he was still watching. Once the banger fucking his mouth finished and he could catch his breath, Augustine called out for his perfumed playmate.

"Still there, newbie?"

"Yes," Lysandre said, very obviously breathless and stroking himself rapidly.

"Gonna come again, you bad boy?"

"I'm...almost there..." Lysandre said, his voice trailing off into a needy mewl.

"Why don't you blow that load on my face, sexy?" he said and flicked his tongue over his lips.

Lysandre pumped his fist over his swollen member a few more times before straddling Augustine's face and fulfilling the center's naughty request. He didn't come quite as much as the first time, but he still had a little something left to give and covered the center's face in an unimpressive but satisfying splash of milky essence.

Augustine wiped some of the sticky fluid off his face with his fingertip and licked it. "You spoil me, stranger."

* * *

As good as it all felt and as much as he would have loved to continue, Lysandre was completely spent. Two orgasms was his limit and he just didn't have the stamina some of the other guys had. After a warm shower, he slipped back into his clothes and mask and headed back out into the dungeon. The smell of sex hit him like a truck when he exited the showers – a smell he hadn't paid much mind when he was covered in and contributing to it. The odor was both invigorating and just a little bit offensive.

With a bottle of water in hand from the drink station, he relaxed on one of the couches in the room and watched the remaining four guys have their way with the center. By the time he'd gotten out of the shower, they'd released the center from his restraints and had him on the floor doing double penetration, oral and giving handjobs. It was quite a sight to behold; Lysandre couldn't believe the guy – or _any_ guy – could take two men in the same hole at the same time. He felt that telltale stirring in his groin watching the other guys fucking the center, but he found that his body was too drained at that point to rise to the occasion. One of the other bangers who had also called it a night sat beside him in a Banette mask and offered him a cigarette, which he refused.

 _I don't know where they get the energy to keep going. That guy's not going to be able to walk for about a week,_ Lysandre thought, taking a sip off his water.

* * *

Long after Lysandre had left, the others decided to call it a night one by one after they became too worn out to keep going. Augustine had had his fill too; he'd gotten fucked for about two and a half hours with only one break the whole time for a drink. By the time the others were satisfied, he was totally drenched in sweat, semen, lube and saliva. When he was finally allowed to get up, he needed someone to help him to the shower because his legs were so weak.

"That took more out of me than I thought," Augustine said, panting.

"With how hard you got fucked tonight, I'm amazed you're even still conscious," his generous helper said with a grin.

Augustine felt exhausted and filthy, and he ached head to toe. But he loved every minute of it and couldn't wait to come back. And nothing made a shower feel better than a night of hardcore sex.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:** Professor Sycamore getting DPed - there's an image to take to bed with you. :) Keep an eye out for Chapter 4!_


	4. Chapter 4: Prise de Conscience

_**Notre Fétiche, Notre Amour**_  
 **Chapter 4: Prise de Conscience**

* * *

The next morning, Augustine was sitting in Lysandre Café, reading a book and waiting for his usual company. He was hurting far more than when he'd left the club.

 _Why do I do this to myself? I love it when it happens, but I regret it so much the following day. Damn, things hurt that I didn't even know I had. It's so worth it, though._ He moved around in his seat to get more comfortable, sending a twinge of pain shooting through him that made him wince. _Yeah, I'll keep telling myself it's worth it._

Only a couple pages into his book, he heard his dear friend's familiar voice approaching the table.

"Good to see you again, mon amie. I hope you weren't waiting too long?" Lysandre greeted him with a warm smile.

"Not at all. On time, as always."

"The usual for you this morning?"

Augustine nodded and handed Lysandre a few dollars for his drink. Lysandre refused.

"How many times must I tell you that your drink is always on the house?"

"And how many times must I tell you that I don't want special treatment just because I know the owner?" Augustine said with a smile.

Lysandre chuckled and accepted the money. "Don't ever change, August."

* * *

The two men sat down and caught up over coffee. Augustine was always happy to join Lysandre at the café a couple times a week, not to mention how grateful he was for their meetups. He knew how busy Lysandre was and was touched that his friend could still make time for him.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you for the last couple of weeks. Work has been crazy lately and I just didn't have time to leave. I've been pulling a lot of all-nighters."

"It shows too. You look like you haven't slept at all."

"I just had a rough day yesterday, that's all." Augustine wasn't about to tell Lysandre the _real_ reason he was so wiped out that morning. "But thankfully, things have calmed down at the lab and I can have a bit more of a life... at least for the next couple days."

Lysandre took a sip of his drink. "You sound like you need a vacation before you burn yourself out. Let me know if that interests you at all. I have some connections and can probably get you a lot of travel discounts."

"I'll think about it, but I don't know if I could run off on vacation and just leave the lab hanging. Knowing my luck, something important would come up the second I arrive at my destination and I'd have to come back anyway. But enough about me, how are you doing? Anything interesting or new happening? That you can tell me about, that is?"

"The usual."

Augustine knew full well there wasn't much Lysandre could discuss with him when it came to work. Not that it was any secret to Augustine that he was in charge of Team Flare, but he also knew that Lysandre wouldn't discuss their activities with a non-member. So often he wished Lysandre hadn't turned to a life of crime, if only so he could live a life that wasn't so shrouded in secret. It was disheartening to Augustine knowing that his friend chose to use his brilliant mind for criminal purposes, but that was only part of who he was. Augustine was one of the blessed few who Lysandre allowed close enough to get to know the real him, and for that, Augustine couldn't be happier.

* * *

It was about this time that Augustine noticed a distinct scent on his friend, which he figured would be a good way to segue the conversation away from Lysandre's illicit affairs and back to more innocent things.

"New cologne?"

"Yes, it is, actually."

"It smells kind of smoky. I like it. It seems to suit you. But tell me, how's Pyroar doing?"

The two of them talked at length about their Pokémon, and while Augustine was genuinely interested in Lysandre's companions, his thoughts were doing a bit of wandering.

 _That cologne is familiar. Where have I smelled that before? It's going to drive me nuts not knowing._

Their conversation was interrupted by Lysandre's phone ringing. He took a look at his phone and stood up.

"I'm sorry, but I need to take this. I'll only be a couple minutes."

* * *

Augustine nodded and Lysandre walked outside the café to take the call. It was pretty normal for him to receive "work" calls during their meetups, but Augustine also knew that Lysandre only took calls that he actually needed to take when they spent time together. However, that wasn't what was on Augustine's mind – he was still unusually focused on Lysandre's cologne.

 _Seriously, why is this bugging me so much? Where did I smell that before today?_

He thought for a minute about where he could have possibly picked up the smell in the past, assuming it was on someone he was behind in a grocery store or an otherwise fleeting moment and a brief whiff of the unique scent. He didn't want to let it get to him too much, so to occupy his thoughts in Lysandre's absence, he decided to think back on the wild night he'd had. Oh, where to even _begin?_ He started thinking about random moments from the night before that had been particularly hot, but when his pants started to feel tighter, he decided it was probably best to stop reminiscing until he was back home.

 _I don't want to stand up and have anyone see me like this, especially not Lysandre. That's an explanation I really don't want to have to try to make._

He took a deep breath to try to clear his mind, but still kept on thinking about all the details from the previous evening, including the bangers themselves. While most of the night and the participants were a hazy whirlwind of sex, he remembered some of them, like the guy with a missing finger and the one who was soaked in cologne.

 _Wait..._

Augustine felt like the world around him came screeching to a halt. _The guy wearing cologne..._

He thought back to the new guy in the room who had a particular scent about him. The smoky cologne he could smell on the rookie the night before was the same scent Lysandre was wearing that morning.

 _What are the odds of that?  
_

Surely it had to have been a coincidence, right? But the more he thought about it, the more he became convinced of a most disturbing possibility: that Lysandre was the newcomer at the gangbang.

 _No, it couldn't have been..._

He remembered that the new banger also had red chest and pubic hair and looked to be about the same height and weight as Lysandre too. Augustine started to feel ill thinking about the chance that his best friend may have inadvertently had sex with him.

 _He's the one who made me..._

As this alarming probability sank in further, Lysandre returned to the table.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:** Ohhhh snap! Lysandre, you outed yourself with your goddamn perfume! Stay tuned for incoming drama, readers! :)_


	5. Chapter 5: Tourment de la Cœur

_**Notre Fétiche, Notre Amour**_  
 **Chapter 5: Tourment de la Cœur**

* * *

 _Surely it had to have been a coincidence, right? But the more he thought about it, the more he became convinced of a most disturbing possibility: that Lysandre was the newcomer at the gangbang._

 _"No, it couldn't have been...he's the one who made me..."_

 _As this alarming probability began to dawn on him, Lysandre returned to the table._

* * *

"I'm sorry that took so long. Umm, just some minor work issues to sort out."

Augustine barely acknowledged his friend's presence. Lysandre noticed that Augustine didn't quite look as well as when he'd left.

"Are you okay? You look really pale."

It took Augustine a moment to respond. "What? Oh, y-yeah, I'm fi-"

He looked up at Lysandre and felt his words stick in his throat. If there was anything he remembered about the new guy from the previous evening besides his cologne, it was his eyes. He saw that same pair of eyes staring back at him from across the table.

 _Oh my God, no. It can't be..._ Augustine's heart began to race. He felt even sicker.

"August? Seriously, are you all right?"

Augustine was roused out of his thoughts by Lysandre's hand on his shoulder. "I-I'm sorry, but I think I might have to end our meetup early today. I don't feel very well all of a sudden."

"Maybe work is taking its toll on your health after all. I'll give you a ride back home. I don't want you to pass out if you walk."

Augustine's hands were shaking. "N-no, that's okay. Maybe some fresh air will help. But thank you anyway. I'll see you later, okay?"

Lysandre walked Augustine to the door and watched his friend slowly walk away, each step threatening to collapse his quivering legs under him. _I hope he's going to be okay. He looks horrible._

* * *

The moment Augustine got back to his house, he locked the door behind him and started drinking whatever liquor he could find. As much as he didn't want to, he had to face the fact that there were far too many coincidences for that person to have not been Lysandre.

 _What will happen if he ever finds out? What's going to happen to our friendship? What will he think of me if he knows?_

He stopped for a moment to consider the possible upside of the whole situation. He had no idea that Lysandre was even into men at all. It was kind of a comforting thought, but beside the point.

Augustine took another long slug off his drink. It wasn't that he was disgusted by the prospect of having sex with his best friend. As long as he'd been part of Lysandre's life, he'd wondered on more than a couple of occasions if the two of them might be compatible as more than friends because of how close they were. The feelings he experienced when he was with Lysandre were different than anything he'd ever felt with his other friends, but he never knew if those feelings were truly romantic or if he was just plain lonely and misinterpreting his emotions.

However, he never entertained the thought of actually telling Lysandre how he felt because he didn't want to assume Lysandre's sexual orientation. He also didn't want to potentially scare him off with an admission of love. It did bring him some consolation to know that Lysandre shared his tastes in same-sex partners and group sex, but what he'd engaged in the preceding evening was for pure pleasure and kink. Which was fine, but it felt wrong to him that their first time was not only an accident, but happened in a filthy basement with a bunch of strangers.

* * *

Not long after guzzling even more liquor, there was a knock at the door followed by a familiar concerned voice.

"August? Are you there? I just want to make sure you got home."

 _Fuck,_ Augustine thought. He really didn't want to see Lysandre when he was in such a troubled state, but he didn't want to ignore him either. If he did, Lysandre would worry when he didn't answer the door.

He set down the partly empty bottle, and loath as he was to do it, answered the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you when you're not well, but I was worried about you. I wanted to be sure you made it back."

"I'm... I'm fine. Thank you for checking on me," Augustine said, his voice cracked.

Lysandre would have had to have been blind to not see how distressed Augustine was, no matter how many times he claimed to be okay. "May I come in for a moment?"

He wanted nothing more than to refuse, but he didn't want Lysandre to become suspicious about the cause of his sudden 'illness.' Against his better judgment, Augustine stepped aside and allowed Lysandre inside the house.

* * *

The two of them sat down on the couch with Augustine making it a point to sit as far from Lysandre as he could because the last thing he wanted at that moment was company. Lysandre was studying Augustine's face, trying to learn from his expression what he refused to share verbally.

"You look terribly sick. Did something happen?"

 _No, no, please don't start asking me questions. Not now. Please..._ "It's nothing. Like you said, I think I've just been working a little too hard is all."

Lysandre shook his head. "I've known you for years, and I know that when you say 'it's nothing,' it's actually _something_. You know you can talk to me about anything."

 _Don't do this to me..._ "It's nothing to worry about. Honestly, don't give it a second thought. You've got far more pressing matters to tend to anyway, I'm sure."

"Nothing is so pressing that I can't take time to make sure you're all right. But are you really okay? I've never seen you like this. You were fine when I got to the café, but when I came back from taking that call, you were white as a sheet. Did I say something or do something to upset you?"

"We- no, I mean...no, of course not."

Lysandre paused and looked at him. "I did, didn't I?"

"No! I just said you _didn't!_ "

"But what else could it possibly be? Were you upset that I had to take a call? I promise, I wouldn't have taken it if it was anything less than urgent."

Augustine shook his head. "It wasn't because of that."

Lysandre faced Augustine and held him by the shoulders. "Then tell me what I've done wrong so I can try to fix it. Or if it's not my fault, then tell me how I can help you."

Augustine was starting to lose it. He didn't want to keep on lying to Lysandre's face, but he was far too afraid to tell him the truth. Lysandre continued to goad him for answers, refusing to accept the ones Augustine had already offered. In a fit of aggravation, he pushed Lysandre away.

"I said it's **_NOTHING!_** Why the fuck won't you listen to me?!"

His outburst caught Lysandre by surprise. It was the first time he'd ever yelled at Lysandre and he felt horrible for it because he knew his friend was only trying to help him. At that point, Augustine was fighting back tears; he knew Lysandre could see through his lies and feared if he didn't get Lysandre away from him, he'd wind up having no choice but to be honest with him.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, I swear. I'm... not having a good day, okay? It's not your fault. It's just something I can't talk about."

* * *

Lysandre was hurt that Augustine had been angry enough to shout at him and shove him, but what hurt even more was that Augustine couldn't trust him with something. They'd bent each others' ears about dozens of issues over the years, ranging from the mildly irritating to the most somber. But he was under no obligation to share every aspect of his life with anyone, including with the person he was closest to.

"I understand. But can you please just tell me if you're going to be okay? Are you in danger? Are you very seriously sick? I won't press you about what's going on, but can you at least tell me that much?" Lysandre held both Augustine's hands as he spoke.

"No, I'm not sick or in danger. I swear I'm not. Just... please believe me when I say that I can't discuss what's going on. It's not you and it's not life-threatening, it's just something I need to deal with alone. Please try not to take it personally."

He knew Augustine was still lying to him about being okay, but he also knew it wouldn't do much good to try to pressure him into talking. "Very well. But if you need anything at all, please call me, okay? I don't care what time it is, I'll come right over."

* * *

He hugged Augustine goodbye, noticing that his response was cold and weak. As much as Augustine said not to take his behavior personally, Lysandre couldn't help but do precisely that when his best friend went from caring and happy to distant and depressed. As Lysandre got up to leave, he turned around to say one more thing.

"I don't know why you feel like you can't talk to me. We've been through a lot together and seen one another at our worst. You have a right to your secrets, but I just wish you'd let me try to help you." Lysandre didn't try very hard to hide the dejection in his voice. While he was usually an emotionally robust individual, having his closest friend push him away and tell him he didn't trust him left him feeling a little heartsick.

He walked back toward Augustine, who couldn't bring himself to look Lysandre in the eyes. He felt Lysandre's hand on his shoulder. "You mean far more to me than you'll ever know. Whether or not you choose to confide in me about some things, I'll always be here for you."

* * *

Lysandre's voice was soft and caring, but still very obviously hurt. In spite of how cruel Augustine had just been to him, Lysandre came back to make sure he knew he still cared. This is what made Augustine finally lose it. He was just barely holding his emotions together before Lysandre offered his parting words and his muffled sniffles quickly grew into audible cries. He held his head in his hand, trying his hardest to stop, lest Lysandre see him and never leave. He should have known better than to think for a second he could hide his despair from his long-time friend.

Lysandre knelt down in front of Augustine and held his trembling hand in his own. "August, please. Please tell me what's causing you so much pain. I'm honestly scared at this point thinking about what could possibly be doing this to you and what's so terrible that you can't even tell _me_."

Augustine took his other hand away from his face, revealing flushed cheeks soaked with tears. He knew that Lysandre wasn't going to leave until he coaxed an answer out of him, but could he really tell him the truth? He didn't want to do it, but surely he owed Lysandre an explanation. He decided that Lysandre didn't deserve to be in the dark about what they'd done, as much as it would hurt to divulge the truth. Augustine mentally prepared himself to tell him something that could very easily end their friendship.

"Fine, I'll tell you." He paused to gather himself and to dry his eyes on his sleeve. "Does the address 1012 Zweilous Avenue mean anything to you?"

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:** Now we're getting into the drama part of this story! Sorry this chapter was so long - it's actually the longest chapter in the whole story. I just couldn't find a good place to put a chapter break. Stay turned for Chapter 6!_


	6. Chapter 6: Aveu

_**Notre Fétiche, Notre Amour**_  
 **Chapter 6: Aveu  
**

* * *

 _"Fine, I'll tell you." He paused to gather himself and dried his eyes on his sleeve. "Does the address 1012 Zweilous Avenue mean anything to you?"_

* * *

Lysandre's heart skipped a beat. Of course he was familiar with that address – he was there the night before. But it wasn't as if that address served only one purpose. It was a club first and a sex dungeon second.

"It's the club in Lumiose, right? What does that have to do with anything?"

"'Haunter has an Everstone.' Does that sound familiar?"

This time, Lysandre's expression changed noticeably. That was the password to get into The Rumpus Room. How did Augustine know _that?_ Bringing up the club _and_ the password couldn't possibly be a coincidence. Lysandre said nothing, but Augustine could tell he knew precisely what he was referring to.

"You know what it means, don't you? Just tell me, were you there last night?"

Lysandre finally understood what Augustine was leading up to. He felt his stomach tie itself into a knot and drop into his feet. He _had_ to have been there if he knew the password, and not only that, he had to have figured out Lysandre's racy little secret too.

"I..." Lysandre couldn't bring himself to answer. It wasn't an easy confession to make.

"I know you were. You were wearing the same cologne last night as you had on this morning."

* * *

Lysandre promptly looked away in shame. Augustine had definitely been at the gangbang last night, and even with his face hidden, he still figured out Lysandre was in attendance all because of his cologne. He felt like a hypocrite getting on Augustine's case about not sharing his entire life with him when he was hiding his own secret the whole time. But that was _different_ , he told himself – he was worried that Augustine was sick or injured, but no one needed to know what he'd done in that basement. He also never would have wanted Augustine, of all people, to know what a sexual deviant he was.

He stood up and turned his back to Augustine. "I... didn't really want anyone to know about that side of me." His face was red with disgrace.

"I'm not judging you, I swear. But you don't understand. I...I was the center last night."

Lysandre turned back around and stared in horror. "Th-That was _you?_ Oh my God, so... so that means ..."

"It means we had sex without even knowing it."

* * *

Lysandre cupped his mouth in shock and steadied himself against the wall, trying to stave off the sick, stabbing feeling in his stomach. He suddenly understood why Augustine had taken ill so abruptly. Of _all_ people, of _all_ nights; he couldn't have chosen a worse time to attend.

Much like Augustine's perception of the situation, it wasn't the thought of being physical with his friend that sickened Lysandre - it was the setting in which everything happened that disturbed him the most. Instead of an intimate, quiet first time, he'd been just another link in the daisy chain that night, unwittingly sharing the man he loved with a bunch of strangers. Yes, he had thought of Augustine very affectionately for many years and had often thought about taking their relationship further, but was too scared of losing Augustine's friendship to risk telling him. The whole club situation felt like a bad hallucination to him. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that the unidentified stranger he'd fucked not twelve hours prior had been the man he'd been friends with and loved for a decent chunk of his life.

Augustine was furious that Lysandre had forced him to admit what was wrong. "Are you happy now?! Why do you think I didn't want to tell you?!"

Lysandre was in shock. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, August. If I had known it was you..."

"I didn't know it was you, either. As far as I knew, you were just another random pervert in a mask."

* * *

The two of them could hardly look at one another. Lysandre felt unbearably ill knowing he'd used the man he loved like a meaningless toy.

"Can you forgive me?"

"You didn't know-"

"Whether or not I knew it was you, I feel horrible. Those awful things I said to you, and the things I _did_..." he trailed off.

Augustine tried his best to reassure him. "I know you didn't mean it. Nobody did. It was all just part of the act and nothing more."

"It's just... if anything like that were to ever happen between us, I never thought it would be under such circumstances. I feel like I violated you."

"You didn't violate me. Everything was consensual." Augustine paused. "And what do you mean 'if anything were to happen between us?'"

He stood with his head hung low and didn't answer. He may have said too much. "Lysandre, please, would you at least look at me instead of keeping your back turned?"

Augustine still sounded like he was trying not to cry. Lysandre figured he didn't have much left to lose at that point; he could be forthright with Augustine about his feelings since he assumed their friendship was already over. The least he could do was look the man in the eyes as he confessed the feelings that would fully drive the stake through their relationship.

"You've been my friend for a long time, August. But... I'd be lying if I said I haven't ever thought of you as more than that."

"What? Because of last night?"

Lysandre shook his head. "No. I've been very... fond of you for quite a while. I've just been trying to figure out how to tell you, or if I even should tell you."

* * *

Augustine felt like his head was reeling with everything hitting him all at once. First finding out about Lysandre having sex with him, and then Lysandre admitting he wanted to be more than just friends. It was overwhelming, to say the least. He didn't know why he wasn't thrilled to find out Lysandre returned his feelings, but the moment was just all wrong; even hearing what would be considered good news at any other time just didn't sit well with Augustine after the club incident. His heart and mind were frayed from a stressful and emotional night and he couldn't find the joy in Lysandre's revelation.

"I-I don't know what to say. This is a lot for me to take in. I'm sorry, but I need to be alone right now."

Neither one of them said another word and Lysandre quietly let himself out. He took one final look back at Augustine before closing the door, wondering if it could be one of the last times he saw his friend. Augustine felt terribly confused about everything; it was so odd having someone profess their love for him _after_ they'd unknowingly slept with him...and watched him be taken by several other men, for that matter.

How exactly did he feel about Lysandre after all this? Sure, he'd given a brief thought here and there to the chance of a more-than-platonic relationship with the man over the years, but he didn't know how he should react to finding out they'd already been intimate. How would _anyone_ know how to react to that? He didn't know who that really was the other night, so did that still count as something? What did that make them? Did he have any grounds to reject Lysandre romantically when they'd already had sex? Could they even have a real romantic relationship with this new knowledge of each other and what they'd already done together?

 _I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do..._

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:** Phew! Enough drama to start their own theater group! We're not done yet, folks! Keep an eye out for the next chapter!  
_


	7. Chapter 7: D'Amour Mutuel

_**Notre Fétiche, Notre Amour**_  
 **Chapter 7: D'Amour Mutuel  
**

* * *

Augustine missed work for a couple of days, citing illness. But once he returned, he found himself hoping for a monumental workload for the first time in his life so he could have something to take his mind off everything that had happened. He almost didn't even want to go home, lest he be alone with his thoughts (and alcohol) again.

He didn't speak to Lysandre at all for nearly two weeks, but he needed time to sort out his own feelings before trying to pick up where they'd left off. However, he also didn't want to ignore Lysandre indefinitely; he didn't hate him, but he didn't know if they'd be able to stay friends knowing what they knew about one another. But then, he also didn't know if he wanted to stay _just_ friends with him yet either.

While Augustine wasn't quite ready to see Lysandre in person again, Lysandre had different plans. He showed up at the lab in the middle of the day after almost half a month of silence because he knew Augustine couldn't ignore him there.

"Lysandre? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to bother you at work. But... can we talk? I don't mean right this second, but maybe later?"

He felt uncomfortable and looked away. He didn't know if he could face Lysandre yet. "I don't know."

Lysandre pleaded with him. "Please. I don't want us to keep on ignoring one another. And I don't want to have to wonder every single day if I'll ever see you again. Just... can you give me some of your time to level with me?"

Lysandre was right – as much as Augustine didn't want to face him, he owed Lysandre a chance to talk things out and set things straight.

Augustine sighed. "Come by my place tonight and we'll talk."

Lysandre nodded and left quietly. _Damn it,_ Augustine thought, _I'm not ready to do this yet._

* * *

There was a knock at the door right around 8 o'clock that night. "The door's open."

Lysandre let himself in, but Augustine mostly ignored him. Lysandre hated how awkward everything had become between them, but the situation they'd found themselves in was pretty damn awkward to begin with. The two of them sat in silence, neither one knowing where to even begin talking things out. Lysandre eventually spoke up.

"Can you at least tell me if you still want me in your life? I won't waste your time with anything long and drawn-out if you... don't want to see me again."

It hurt Augustine so much to hear that pained crack in Lysandre's voice, especially when it was clear he was trying to hide it.

"Of course I still want you in my life. I don't hate you or anything. This has all just been confusing for me and I didn't know how to deal with it. It's... kind of a bizarre situation."

Lysandre looked over at him without saying a word and Augustine could see the tears rolling down his face. He hadn't seen his friend cry in years and knew that for Lysandre to be tearing up meant he was suffering a lot on the inside. He leaned over and hugged Augustine.

"You don't know how happy it makes me to hear that. I thought..." He choked back a sob. "I thought I was going to lose you for good."

Augustine returned the gesture and attempted to comfort his friend. "No, of course not. Did you think I'd quit being your friend over all of this?"

Lysandre nodded. "Yes."

* * *

Augustine cupped his friend's face with one hand. "I'd never do that. You're much too important to me to just cut you out of my life. But to be fair, I was worried that you'd quit being _my_ friend once you knew the truth."

Lysandre brushed the tears out of his eyes with his hand. "No, never. I could handle being rejected as a partner, but I was terrified of you wanting nothing at all to do with me. The thought of not having you in my life whatsoever causes me pain I can't describe."

He held Augustine tightly, pressing his face against Augustine's shoulder to try and stifle his cries. Augustine hugged him and stroked his back, doing his best to reassure Lysandre that he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. As glad as he was to assuage his friend's fears, it didn't address their main issue.

"But you still want me to be more than your friend, don't you?"

Lysandre did his best to compose himself. "I do. But I don't know how you feel about me, so I'll take whatever you can give me. If there's only room in your heart for my friendship, then I'll gladly accept it and I won't ask you for more."

"You'll always be my friend, I can promise you that. As far as being more, well...it's not as if I haven't thought about pursuing something deeper with you."

Lysandre's expression perked up. "It's not? You mean you... feel the same?"

Augustine nodded and dried the rest of the tears spilling down Lysandre's face with his sleeve. Lysandre continued, "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I didn't think you felt the same and I couldn't risk losing your friendship by telling you. I've thought about being more than just your friend, but I chose to not give it extensive thought since I figured it would never happen. I wanted to be happy when you told me your feelings, but I was still in shock learning about the club incident."

He held Lysandre's hand and sighed. "And here we are now, pouring our hearts out to each other. But I'm scared things will change for the worst if we get closer, mon ami. I know we've already... you know... but if this is what you want, you know there's no going back to just being friends, right?"

"I know that. But you're talking like this is something to be scared of."

Augustine got up and walked toward the window, his head down. "I _am_ scared. I'm scared of messing things up and losing you in every way if I can't make you happy in a romantic way. It's a chance I'm afraid to take."

Lysandre stepped closer to him and gently placed his hands on Augustine's waist. He pulled him closer until their foreheads were touching and spoke to him in a near-whisper.

"There's no way you could ever make me unhappy. A day where I can just see you is a day that's worth waking up for."

* * *

Augustine's arms instinctively found their way around Lysandre's neck and the two of them stood that way for a moment, just taking one another in, each of their hearts racing.

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to kiss you," Lysandre whispered.

He began slowly closing the already short distance between them, leaning in to kiss the man he'd loved for so long, waiting to see if Augustine would refuse. Augustine murmured, "Lysandre..."

He pressed his lips against Augustine's and they melted into the kiss. Augustine showed no resistance and kissed right back. Lysandre was so warm and tender with him, and when they finally parted, Augustine could see a sparkle in his beloved friend's eyes that he'd never seen before.

"I've been waiting to do that for so long. I never thought I'd be able to."

"You already have, remember?" Augustine said with the tiniest smirk on his face.

"I meant a _proper_ kiss, petit futé," Lysandre said and smiled back.

Augustine said nothing, but practically threw himself into Lysandre and kissed him back desperately. The moment they were sharing – everything about it felt right, like it fit, and neither one of them wanted to hold back any longer. The two of them fell against the wall, kissing much more heatedly. Augustine dug his fingers into Lysandre's thick red hair and pulled him closer, probing his mouth with his tongue while Lysandre pinned Augustine to the wall with his body. After a few minutes of making out, Lysandre pulled away to catch his breath. As he stood panting, he looked into Augustine's eyes with an inquiring gaze.

"What is it?" Augustine asked.

"It's nothing. I don't want to be greedy when you've given me more than I could have ever hoped for tonight."

"Tell me," Augustine whispered against Lysandre's lips as he pulled him in for another kiss.

Lysandre kissed him back deeply, pressing himself against Augustine and allowing his arousal to speak for him. "I'd like to show you how much you really mean to me. If you'll have me."

Augustine smiled, telling Lysandre all he needed to know. He took Lysandre by the hand and led him toward his bedroom.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:** Well that escalated quickly. And I bet you thought all the sexy time was done and out of the way in the beginning of the story. :) This story's got both hot, sweaty pig sex and sweet, sensual lovey-dovey sex. Stick around for the next smexy installment!_

 _Also, as a side note, "petit futé" seems to be French for "smart-ass" in case anyone was wondering what that meant. I don't know if that's an accurate interpretation, so if I'm mistaken, someone let me know and I'll make corrections to this chapter.  
_


	8. Chapter 8: Prélude de Passion

_**Notre Fétiche, Notre Amour**_  
 **Chapter 8:** **Prélude de Passion  
**

* * *

 _"I'd like to show you how much you really mean to me. If you'll have me."_

 _Augustine smiled, telling Lysandre all he needed to know. He took Lysandre by the hand and led him toward his bedroom._

* * *

It couldn't have been a more beautiful night for the things about to unfold in the professor's house – it was like the world itself knew exactly what was about to happen between the two friends and set the scene just for them. Not that any other kind of night would have stopped them. Events were already set in motion and nothing was going to stop these two lovers from showing each other their true feelings. Augustine and Lysandre stood beside the bed, Lysandre's silken kisses making Augustine's stomach flutter and his body beg for more. Augustine slowly unbuttoned his lover's jacket and slipped it off his shoulders, not so much as breaking their kiss in the process. The jacket fell to the floor and as Augustine went to reach for the light on his nightstand, Lysandre pulled his hand back.

"Leave the light off," he whispered sensually.

"But I want to be able to see you."

Lysandre thought about how he could compromise. He liked making love in the dark, but that night wasn't just about what he wanted. He wanted Augustine to be happy as well.

"I have an idea."

Augustine watched as Lysandre turned the light on, drew the curtains and then started to unbutton his shirt.

"Please, let me," Augustine said and took over. Lysandre's hands found a new home atop his beloved's hips while Augustine undid each button and pulled the shirt open. He ran his hands over Lysandre's exposed chest, his legs feeling as though they were melting from the simple act of feeling Lysandre's flesh under his hands.

"One second, mon chéri." Lysandre pulled his shirt off and laid it over the lampshade. Instead of a bright yellow light, the lamp covered the room in a warm red glow. He turned to look back at Augustine. "Perhaps this will be an acceptable middle ground."

"You're a man of exquisite resourcefulness," Augustine said with a smile.

* * *

Lysandre couldn't tear his eyes away from Augustine. The man looked gorgeous bathed in warm light, even more so than he did normally. Augustine wasn't oblivious to his staring.

"What?"

"You have no idea how beautiful you look right now." He leaned in and kissed the side of Augustine's neck. "I want to see the rest of you," he whispered.

The tiniest gasp escaped Augustine's lips hearing Lysandre breathe such passionate words. Never once taking his lips away from the man's neck, Lysandre guided Augustine down onto the bed and unbuttoned his shirt. He opened the shirt to reveal his lover's smooth chest, and without saying a word, began kissing his way down Augustine's body, stopping to tease each of his nipples. He didn't know if he was just especially sensitive that night or if Lysandre was just that gifted with his tongue, but he couldn't believe how wonderful his touch felt. Lysandre didn't need to be told he was already pleasing his mate – the erection poking him in the chest was an obvious indication of what he was doing to Augustine. And try as he might to stifle his reactions, Augustine wasn't fooling anyone as he laid there biting his lip and whimpering like a coy virgin.

Lysandre kissed his way down Augustine's torso, going past his belt and placing a light kiss on the bulge in his pants. Lysandre pulled his lips away just long enough to undo Augustine's belt and unzip his pants.

"This is... okay, right?" Lysandre asked.

Augustine smiled. "Yes. You don't have to be such a gentleman."

"Perhaps. But I want to do this right. Will you stop me if I do anything you don't like?"

"There's nothing you could do to me in this bed that I wouldn't like," Augustine said, his voice practically dripping with sex.

* * *

Lysandre slipped his fingers under the waist of Augustine's pants and underwear and gently pulled them down enough to release his cock. Augustine breathed a mental sigh of relief, finally being free of the restraint of his clothing. Lysandre held his lover's member in one hand and gently flicked his tongue against the tip, lapping away the pre-cum trickling out of him.

Augustine squirmed. "Lysandre..."

"Should I stop?"

"No, don't stop. Just, please... please don't torture me tonight."

"But I thought you liked being tortured," Lysandre purred, flicking his tongue against his lover's member, knowing the tiniest sensations were driving Augustine mad.

"Please, cher. Going so long before getting to do this has been torture enough."

* * *

Lysandre understood. He swirled his tongue one more time around the tip of Augustine's cock before taking him into his mouth. Augustine moaned with each inch of him Lysandre swallowed until his face was nestled in his pubic hair. Augustine propped himself up on his elbows to watch; seeing his cock disappear into Lysandre's mouth took his breath away, even more so when Lysandre looked up at him while he did it.

If _anything_ drove Augustine crazy in the bedroom, it was someone going down on him while making eye contact. He loved when they wanted to see how much they were pleasing him. And seeing the eyes of the man he loved looking back at him while pleasuring him orally was quite possibly the most arousing sight he'd had the luxury of beholding, especially once Lysandre started moving faster and showing just what magic he could work with his tongue.

Soon, Augustine's body was moving instinctively toward the source of his pleasure. He thrust his pelvis in sync with Lysandre's movements, fucking his lover's tantalizing mouth and seeing just how much of himself he could fit inside. Augustine tangled his fingers in his lover's hair as Lysandre hit every single sweet spot, crying out breathlessly. Lysandre wasn't a virgin by a long shot, so he knew what it meant when Augustine not only became much more vocal, but his movements became more frantic. As much as it pained him to do so, Lysandre took all of Augustine's cock into his mouth once more before withdrawing him entirely.

* * *

Augustine wasn't amused by the sudden sexual disregard. "Wh-why'd you stop?"

"I'm so sorry, mon amour. But I need to know how far you want to go tonight. I don't want to make any assumptions."

"I thought it was obvious at this point." Augustine grabbed handfuls of Lysandre's hair and virtually begged him. "I want you to take me." Lysandre opened his mouth to say something in response when Augustine shushed him with a finger pressed to his lips. "And yes, I'm sure."

Lysandre smiled – Augustine's answer was the one he'd been hoping for.

"Look in my night stand. We'll need what's in there if we're going to continue."

Lysandre did as he was told, finding a bottle of lubricant in the drawer. He set it on top of the night stand and proceeded to unbutton his pants, letting them fall to the floor. Augustine couldn't peel his eyes away from such a magnificent sight, especially Lysandre's unashamedly erect cock that he hoped would find its way inside of him sooner rather than later. Following suit, he pulled his own shirt off and tossed it aside, laying fully naked before Lysandre.

"C'est magnifique. Just when I think you can't possibly get more beautiful, you go and surprise me."

Lysandre joined Augustine again on the bed with the lube in his hand. He laid down and settled himself between Augustine's legs to resume his previous position sucking him.

"I'm sorry if this is a bit cold," Lysandre warned as he held up the vial of lube.

"I'm sure we'll get it warm soon enough."

* * *

Lysandre pushed Augustine into his mouth a second time and liberally poured the lube onto his fingers. He slowly began massaging his entrance before pushing his fingers in one at a time, pumping in and out. As good as Lysandre's touch felt, Augustine was more than ready to be taken and didn't need to be prepared too much for what they were about to do.

"Chére, you should know by now I don't need so much foreplay. I've been ready since the moment we set foot in the room."

"Then indulge me and let me enjoy exploring the deepest parts of you with my hands. Do you mean to tell me _this_ doesn't feel good?"

Lysandre slid three fingers into him and pushed in with more force. While inside, Lysandre also paid close attention to Augustine's prostate, making him cry out each time he pushed against it. Meanwhile, Augustine was bucking against Lysandre's hand, trying to force his lover's nimble fingers deeper inside of him.

"For someone who doesn't need foreplay, you certainly seem to be enjoying it," Lysandre said with a grin.

"Remember... what I said... about torturing me..." Augustine panted.

"Of course." Lysandre poured lube onto his cock, stroking up and down to coat himself entirely. "Are you sure you're ready?"

He smiled and nodded. "Positive. But what about you? I can't just lay back and do nothing when you've pleased me so much already."

Lysandre crawled between Augustine's legs and leaned over him to kiss him. "Trust me when I say that being able to please you brings me equal pleasure. Besides, I think I'm quite ready at this point, don't you?" Lysandre said, rubbing his stiff member against Augustine's.

"Your arousal _is_ quite hard to miss. Well, in that case, I'm ready when you are."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:** Sorry for taking so long to update, everybody - haven't quite been feeling like myself lately. But rest assured, I did not forget about the story! Normally I wouldn't bust up a sex scene like this, but I felt there was just enough of a lull in the action here that I could get away with it. Sorry to leave you hangin' like this, folks! To be continued in Chapter 9!_


	9. Chapter 9: Enfin de Ensemble

_**Notre Fétiche, Notre Amour**_  
 **Chapter 9: Enfin de Ensemble  
**

* * *

 _Lysandre crawled between Augustine's legs and leaned over him to kiss him. "Trust me when I say that being able to please you brings me equal pleasure. Besides, I think I'm quite ready at this point, don't you?" Lysandre said, rubbing his stiff member against Augustine's._

 _"Your arousal is quite hard to miss. Well, in that case, I'm ready when you are."_

* * *

The two of them kissed deeply once again. Augustine could feel Lysandre's cock rubbing against his entrance. He put his hands on Lysandre's back and held him closer. "Make love to me."

As they continued kissing, Lysandre slowly began to push himself inside. Augustine instinctively dug his nails into his skin as he felt Lysandre push past the tightest part of him, calling out his lover's name as he felt himself being filled more and more. He was more than prepared by that point to be taken and it wasn't very long before Lysandre was all the way inside him. As many times as he'd had sex, he couldn't believe just how much better it felt when he was doing it with someone he cared for.

Lysandre groaned softly as he closed the distance between their bodies. He stopped moving once he was all the way in and looked down at Augustine, who was already panting.

"Are you okay? I haven't hurt you, have I?" He brushed the hair out of Augustine's face.

Augustine smiled and rested his hand on Lysandre's wrist. "I'm just fine. Keep going."

His fears quelled, Lysandre started to move again. While it certainly wasn't the first time for either of them, it was _their_ first time together (knowingly) and it was something extraordinary for both of them.

 _I didn't know it could feel like this._ Augustine's legs and hands tightened around Lysandre. The feeling inside him – the satisfying sensation of fullness – was familiar, yet somehow different. It was more profound than any sex he'd ever had, in spite of being so gentle when he preferred things in the bedroom to be rough.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," Lysandre whispered.

"The feeling is mutual, mon chéri. Make me yours."

* * *

Lysandre kissed Augustine again, pressing his tongue into his mouth. He managed to catch him off-guard, but Augustine was still quick to respond with his own tongue. He almost couldn't believe someone so tender and romantic was the same man who had fucked him so roughly a couple of weeks before. Augustine noticed something in the midst of their love-making: while it certainly felt like things were heating up quickly, Lysandre was still keeping his pace abysmally slow.

Augustine pulled his tongue away. "I'm not a virgin, you know. You don't have to be so gentle with me."

"I want to be gentle. I don't want this to end too soon."

"You were so rough with me at the club. I was expecting more of the same."

Lysandre came to a complete stop instead of just slowing down. "I don't want that to count. What we did there... not only did I not know that was you, it was purely for pleasure and nothing else."

He kissed Augustine deeply and continued. "What we're doing right now isn't just sex. You're far more than just a toy to me."

Lysandre's eyes were steely and serious, but still passionate. Augustine realized that while Lysandre still enjoyed being rough in bed, he also saw it as something done more out of lust and desire and how it might not have a place on a night when they reveal their love for each other.

"Tell me how you want it," Lysandre's tone softened and he kissed the side of Augustine's neck. "If you want me to be rough with you, I will be," he said while pushing himself slowly, but entirely, inside Augustine's trembling body.

Augustine gasped at the deep intrusion. "N-no, keep going like this. It's been so long since I went slow that I kind of forgot what it feels like. But I can tell you're holding back."

"I don't want to hurt you."

* * *

Augustine kissed him softly on the mouth and stifled a snicker. "Now you're just being silly. You know very well I can take whatever you want to do to me. Stop trying to spare my feelings like I'm going to pout if you don't do everything perfectly. I'll enjoy this no matter what, but I want you to enjoy it _with me_."

Lysandre smiled. Augustine continued. "I'm not saying you have to tear me apart, but I promise you won't break me if you want to be a little more forceful."

Lysandre still looked just a little hesitant. "You'll tell me if you want me to stop, right?"

Augustine pulled him in for another kiss. "I will. In the meantime, you fuck me how you want to fuck me and not how you think I want to be fucked."

For the most part, this soothed Lysandre's nerves. It was torturous for him to move so slowly, but part of him seemed to be convinced that rough sex was reserved for more carnal experiences whereas he was trying to have an emotionally meaningful one. He remained reluctant, but did as Augustine wished.

 _Please don't let me hurt him..._

* * *

He began to fuck Augustine harder, burying himself all the way inside with each thrust. Augustine threw his head back and cried out, which Lysandre took full advantage of and began biting and sucking on the side of his neck. Feeling Lysandre's full length pushed into him with more force along with the nipping all up and down his neck took his breath away. Any remaining breath was snatched from him upon seeing and experiencing Lysandre making love to him with less restraint. The man didn't look like he was worried or conscientious any longer. Rather, his eyes were half-lidded, his breathing was labored and he would moan with each thrust. He was _finally_ enjoying himself and letting himself be fully consumed by their passion instead of being so cautious, and that was the final piece that needed to fall into place. Lysandre needed to learn that being in love didn't always have to mean being soft and tender; he could show Augustine how much he loved him and still fuck him hard.

He threw Augustine's legs up over his shoulders and held them there so he could penetrate him even deeper. Augustine felt completely exposed and vulnerable in this position and he adored every moment of it, especially Lysandre slamming into his prostate at this new angle. Also in this new position, Augustine was even able to look down and actually watch Lysandre fuck him. As anyone would tell you, the feeling of sex is incredible, but getting to see it at the same time just amplifies the experience.

"Yes... oh, fuck _YES!_ Right there! Oh God, Lysandre!" Augustine moaned.

Seeing the satisfaction he gave his lover pushed Lysandre closer to finding his own sweet spot. Soon, his movements switched from deep and hard to fast and shallow. His eyes were closed tight and his mouth hung open as he entered the throes of an impending climax. He raked his fingers through Augustine's hair, grabbing handfuls of his dark locks and tugging on them. Augustine was indescribably turned on at the sight of his lover in such a way and he couldn't wait to give him the ultimate pleasure. He was going to get his wish soon enough.

"August..." Lysandre panted, "I'm going to...I'm...Where should..." he gasped and bit his lip without so much as a hitch in his rhythm.

He kissed Lysandre and held him close, whispering, "Come inside me, mon amour. I want you to come inside me."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:** Haha, sorry for the literary edging, my dear readers! We're almost there, and so are they! Keep a look out for the final chapter!_


	10. Chapter 10: Pour Toujours les Amoureux

_**Notre Fétiche, Notre Amour**_  
 **Chapter 10: Pour Toujours les Amoureux  
**

* * *

 _"August..." Lysandre panted, "I'm going to...I'm...Where should..." he gasped and bit his lip without so much as a hitch in his rhythm._

 _He kissed Lysandre and held him close, whispering, "Come inside me, mon amour. I want you to come inside me."_

* * *

Lysandre pushed into Augustine a few more times, his moans growing louder and more urgent with each thrust. Augustine's cries mixed and harmonized with Lysandre's, his entire body clenching around his lover. Finally, Lysandre was able to unleash the pent-up heat in his loins that he'd been teasing to a boil all night. With one last cry of pleasure, he tensed up from head to toe and climaxed deep inside his lover. The best part of his sexual culmination wasn't so much the orgasm itself as it was looking down and knowing he'd filled the man he loved with his essence. It may not have been his first time, but it felt as meaningful as if it had been.

He collapsed on top of Augustine, warm and out of breath. Augustine had one of the biggest smiles he'd ever seen shining through the blush that had spread across his face. But little did Augustine know that Lysandre wasn't quite finished yet. Once he could breathe again, Lysandre stood up on his knees, spread and lifted Augustine's legs in the air and continued to fuck him, never once pulling out.

Augustine was still recovering from their love-making when he felt Lysandre push back into him. "Y-You're still going? But didn't you finish?"

"I did. But I want you to come too."

Lysandre licked his hand and began stroking Augustine while thrusting into him.

"Is this okay? Or do you want me to just use my mouth?"

Augustine's body tightened up. "N-no, this is p-perfect."

* * *

With his own orgasm out of the way, Lysandre could devote all his effort and attention to pleasuring Augustine, not to mention the ability to take in the beautiful sight of his lover writhing and moaning under his touch. He wanted to find the spots that made Augustine tick the most and then completely ravage them. It didn't go unnoticed just how much more intensely he reacted when Lysandre stroked the tip of his cock compared to the shaft; that he seemed to enjoy deep penetration more than fast; the change in the sounds Augustine made when he stroked him and fucked him at the same pace instead of different speeds.

 _That's right, tell me how to please you,_ Lysandre thought as he studied his lover's reactions.

He stroked faster and tightened his grip on Augustine's swollen member, relishing his responses. Augustine was trembling, his hands digging into the sheets as his climax seemed to stall, almost as if it were trying to hold out just a little longer.

"Keep going. J-just like that. Just a little more...oh _fuck_ , I'm so close..." Augustine panted and practically whined.

"Come for me, my love. I want to make you finish," Lysandre whispered, his voice sensual and hungry.

Lysandre's sultry demand gave Augustine the push he needed to finally reach his release. He howled Lysandre's name before his back arched up and he sprayed his seed across his mate's belly and chest. Lysandre continued to stroke him, squeezing every last drop out of him. His tight grip on the head of Augustine's sensitive cock made him twitch and gasp before he instinctively pushed Lysandre's hand away, letting him know he'd had enough. Lysandre smiled; he removed his hand and withdrew his flaccid flesh, sending a shiver down Augustine's spine. Letting Augustine's legs down, Lysandre sucked and licked his cock dry, making his dark-haired swain spasm under his gossamer touch.

Augustine whimpered and his legs closed around Lysandre's head in response to even his softest touch. "S-stop. It's too much for me right now, cher."

Lysandre smiled, lapping away the last of the white fluid. "Waste not."

* * *

Lysandre crawled up beside his new paramour to bask in their mutual euphoria after their amorous escapades. He ran his hands over Augustine's skin and kissed him deeply.

"I hope I wasn't too much of a disappointment tonight."

Augustine ran his fingers down the side of Lysandre's face and smiled. "I've never known you to be a skeptic, especially when it comes to your own performance." He planted a gentle kiss on Lysandre's lips. "You were absolutely incredible."

They held one another for some time. Augustine nestled himself against his lover's chest, savoring the warmth of Lysandre's flesh against his own. Lysandre ran his fingers through his beau's hair, wishing more than anything that time would just stop and they could stay entwined in one another's arms forever. Alas, all good things are destined to come to an end, and as much as he didn't want to, Lysandre had to ask _that_ question.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I hope I don't ruin the moment, but... what does this make us? Are we lovers? Partners? Or just friends?"

Augustine moved away, but only enough to see Lysandre's face. "I haven't thought about it, mostly because I don't want to assign an official title to us."

Lysandre looked a little defeated. "Because you don't want to be with me."

Augustine held his hand. "Because I don't want to try to make us fit into some kind of a mold and then wonder what's wrong if we don't fit into one perfectly. I've been down that road before and it's frustrating, to say the least. I want to be with you, but you're also my dearest friend, and I don't want one of those relationships to jeopardize the other. Instead of saying we're lovers or friends or anything else, why don't we just say 'we _are,_ ' whatever that may be? I'm not afraid to commit, nor am I ashamed of being with you. You be mine and I'll be yours. Would that be okay?"

Lysandre never knew a man who could bring him solace like Augustine could with just a few simple words. He kissed his beau again. "I love you, Augustine."

"And I love you, Lysandre. Don't ever think otherwise."

"It's taken me so long to find the courage to tell you that. I thought I'd have to go my whole life never being able to tell you how much you truly meant to me."

Augustine thought out loud, "I wonder if we would have ever told one another the truth had it not been for us both being at the club that night."

"Or if you hadn't put two and two together. It seems both of us being perverts worked out in our favor, though I would have never thought that a gangbang could be a matchmaking event."

Augustine laughed. "You'll find love in the most unlikely places, I guess."

* * *

"But I like your idea. I don't care what we do or don't call ourselves, just so long as I can have you in my life, and hopefully, in my bed too."

"My only regret is not finding this out sooner, mon chéri. We could have spent so much more time together."

Lysandre whispered to Augustine, "We'll just have to make up for that lost time, won't we?"

"I like the way you think." Augustine kissed him tenderly and gave him an enticing smile. "I kind of want to go get cleaned up, though. Why don't we multi-task and start making up in the shower?"

"Smart, beautiful, constructive. I must be the luckiest man in the world to have you. Lead the way."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:** And that's all she wrote! I really did try to think of ways to continue this story, but the ideas I came up with just seemed to be kind of stale or forced. Sorry to disappoint anyone who was hoping for more past this point, but this is it for this little piece of smut. Anyway, thanks very much to those who took time to read the story! I've got a few other Pokemon stories that are in varying states of completion sitting on my computer right now and I'll hopefully get around to actually fleshing them out sometime (some of them are romantic, one is more just angst/drama)._


End file.
